Crossroads
by Gamyie
Summary: In the 23rd century, the world faces obstacles it has no preparation for. Silver, joined by Shadow, must overcome these to bring out the greater good. On the way, they have to sacrifice their very lifestyle for the lives of complete strangers. Is it worth it, a question many ask on a daily basis. Art by RhythmAx
1. Prologue

_One's philosophy is not best expressed in words; it is expressed in the choices one makes... and the choices we make are ultimately our responsibility._

_-Eleanor Roosevelt_

**_Prologue _**

The atmosphere; as always, was full of glee. The sky held no cloud whatsoever, the skyscrapers shone in all their glory, vehicles zoomed by in a fashioned manner. Everything was dream-like to an extent. Yet if one looked towards the ground level, it gradually lost its glimmer. Mobians walked to their appropriate locations, all busy with something in hand. Either it be a call, talking or listening to the music being played through the airways. After a few centuries of constricted access to radio-waves, new technology made it possible to pick them up internally.

In this time period, there was no time for crime; nor was their time for themselves. Jobs were tight; workers must work at unreasonable shifts to keep the world cities running. A worker calling in sick can prove deadly.

The 21st century only a distant paradise.

I dashed through the alleys in a determined manner. People stared at me, multiple getting in my way. Of course, I struggled to catch up to my bounty as I pushed them aside. The closer she was, the more Mobians crowded around to see the commotion. My objective gained speed within each passing second, the air gained a sense of urgency. With each step, my legs strained to keep up; ears taking in the vibrations streaming through the atmosphere. Conversations arose, various advertisements boasted about products, barters commenced within this crowded market.

The bounty took a sharp turn around the corner before throwing leftover metal before me. This was a mere obstacle that could be easily passed by talents of myself.

Quickly focusing on the material, I flicked my hand westward. The items scattered about in co-ordinance of my abrupt motion. A few flew towards the target of interest, knocking her balance loose. Within a split second she lost his footing.

Opening my palm, the similar strange light slowly grew; likewise with the figure before me. She seemed worried beyond belief, her eyes welling up with tears.

"_I- _I dunno why you're chasing me man! I don't owe nobody nothing-"

"Shut up lynx!"

"L-Lynx? I ain't no lynx, I swear to gawd! I- _I'ma freaking osprey!_"

Confused, I once again took another look at her. Ignoring her punk-styled dress and boots, I stare at her features. She obviously has cat-like ears, a short tail and no feather-like features in sight. I was 100% sure that this was a lynx.

"_I swear brah!_ On my _life!_ My name is Fra-"

"_Tooootally_."

Slowly, I pick her up with my left hand; my right still focusing on her arms.

"I-I can prove it! Lemme get meh identifi- wah?_ What is this?!_"

Her eyes widened, her pupils contracting into slits-

_... Lynxes have circular pupils._

"Who are you?"

"I-I'm Frank, _I'm innocent brah_."

A slight shuffle echoed in the alley, resembling the likes of footsteps. By instincts I turned my head to the source, only catching a glimpse of a figure wearing unfamiliar boots.

I guess she isn't as easy as I thought she was.

Coincidentally, a black mist evaporated from 'Frank', revealing a horrified osprey below. Quickly, he handed me his identification card then took a few steps back. As usual, I followed procedures by scanning it. It checked out, showing his basic information plus past crimes. The crimes exceeded two so I had to reluctantly search him.

I reached into his pockets, searching for potentially suspicious items. I _kinda_ needed a raise.

An item in my hand, I pulled it out and marveled its glory.

"Sir, were you aware that you had a..."

"... A _knife_?"

"Y-yes, a knife. These were banned a few years ago sir. _They are illegal._"

"_C'mon brah_, lemme get off just this once!"

"Nope."

...

_Bounty hunter Nicolas the Deer died in a tragic homicide while hunting convict Carey the Mouse; who shot Francis two weeks ago._

"What a load of crap!"

A weasel was seen sitting in front of a hologram, showing a news anchor lip syncing to the voice emitting through out the room. He sat behind a desk, arms supported his head as his eyes were glued to her figure. Anyone would guess that he was some kind of receptionist.

_SMACK!_

A pile of papers landed on the hologram, distorting it a bit.

"HEY-"

He whipped his head around only to face a grey furred hedgehog, which was myself. I returned a questioning look before pointing at the papers.

"Look through those for me."

"S-Sure Silver..."

"Thanks, also make sure they have the stamp."

I strolled though the office, simultaneously greeting my fellow co-workers as I headed to my boss' office. Within a feet of the entrance, it dissolved into a fine mist; revealing a bulldog staring at a hologram.

Noticing me, he turned around then gave the biggest grin his wrinkles could possibly give.

"Did you get her?"

"She tricked me."

"Hmph... What are you doing, come in _come in!_"

Reluctantly, I took a few steps into the room. The entrance solidified, awkwardness increasing by the passing second. I noticed that he seemed a bit... frustrated at something.

"So,_ there's this new law..._", he started.

Great.

"... Apparently, some bounty hunter named Nicolas died."

"Oh, that's tragic... _I guess._"

"The media _blew up. _And some politicians want some street cred, so this is... Apparently, effective today."

"So, what is it?"

"... All law enforcers-"

"This, doesn't include us, does it?"

"-_Including_ bounty hunters, have to always have a partner on their side whenever they're on duty."

"W-what, is this enforced?"

"Of course it is. So, here is your new partner."

He casually pushed a chip towards me. Then, without second thought, he switched his attention at the hologram; which was muted for the duration of the conversation.

...

Chills coursed through my body as I stared at the door. The apartment was an archaic reminiscent of the 21st century; still containing a wooden door. As memories served me, I remembered from history class of the act of 'knocking' on the door to announce that yourself was in attendance.

So, I did just that; hurting my knuckles from exerting too much force.

It took exactly forty-two seconds for the door to open.

A wave of humid air immediately smacked me as a figure on the other side opened the door to its full potential.

"_Yes?_"

His voice further intensified my fears, indicating that he was of a firm build.

"I'm Silver, your new partner..."

"_Partner?_"_  
_

"There was this law-"

"Oh. _People and their ridiculous ways._"

"So, what's your name. They didn't exactly put it in the chip because of 'the potential for identity theft'."

"It's Shadow."

_Unique_ yet ominous.

"M'kay, so... Can I come in?"

_To be continued._

_**AN: Note that this story may not be updated frequently due to writers block and life in general. **_

_**Please give constructive reviews if you can, I am an author in learning and I REALLY DO APPRECIATE HELPFUL CRITICISM!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

The atmosphere felt damp to the touch; a scent of incense floating through the vacant area he called home. It was also dull _beyond_ imagination- Quite the contradiction I made there. There was no sound to distract me from his lack of amusement. Yet, I believe that my place could be compared to the likes of his.

"So _partner, _how old are you?"

"Nineteen."

I couldn't help but jump at his loud sigh.

"Do you have experience?"

_Of course I did! _

I did not reply, once again leaving myself in the awkwardness of silence as he walked toward a fridge. Such an old device should not be in circulation; but then again, a coat of rust laid above its stained painting. Opening it, he reached his hand into the insides. I wonder_, how does he power it?_

"I said, _do you have experience?_"_  
_

As did my ancestors, I crossed my arms across my chest. It felt uncomfortable; my protective vest contributing to this effect.

"_Barely_, I just waltzed in the office yesterday."

Sarcasm is not my specialty.

_SLAM!_

The fridge door closed with immense power, the source holding a cylinder, blue container.

"You _dear_ disrespect me _boy?!_"

"Um-"

"_Answer my question!_"

It was obvious that he was angry. His voice shook the room while his eyes were intensely focused on me. The can began to crease under the pressure of his hands; which was _pretty_ unnecessary.

"W-Which one?"

Within a split second he sprinted from his spot; towards me.

Using my years of supposedly questionable experience, I backed up a bit then began to create a connection with his couch.

My vision on the couch, I turned around just in time to meet my opponent; who was a foot away from me.

_Holy Buddha_, is that even possible?

Totally unexpected, his palm connected with my muzzle.

...

The sky held a grey haze; due to my ancestors' carefree manners. A look at the sky only results in a seemingly cloudy day. In my lifetime the smog has never dispersed enough to give me a glimpse at the azure sky above. I mean, I have seen pictures. But seeing the sky itself would _brighten up my day_.

_Woah_, a pun. One point to me.

As usual, I was patrolling my sector; Alpha 1B. Better known among my friends as Westopolis. The skyscrapers around here are normally redundant with the cliché grey palette. Also, the people are mostly traders, so I could nickname the city 'Neo-New York'-

But that would technically mean _New _New York... Then again I am talking to myself; so that wouldn't matter.

"_I swear to god I'm going to bust this kid's lip._"

Voice sounding familiar, I turned around ninety degrees to face my now arch-enemy; Shadow Le Douche. Seeing how we have only known each other for a day, I'm still getting used to his stares.

"It's _Silver_ by the way-"

"Are you even _paying attention?!_"

In the field of my sight, I caught a glimpse of a lady who seemed pretty distressed. Her head would constantly turn towards us every few second interval...

Pretty suspicious stuff.

"Maybe I am. I'm just having some internal thoughts."

Once again another sigh from him.

"Did you at least notice that cat?", he asked with a touch of attitude.

Nope. Not replying. I think it was very obvious that I was looking at her.

"While you were in La La Land, I was actually doing my _job-_"

"But we're both in duty-"

"Don't you _dare interrupt _me."

Back to the suspect, she was now gaining speed after she spotted me advancing on her. If I was alone, I would have probably shift my gaze onto something else before cutting into a shortcut. Normally this tactic works. However there are those days that I'm partners with some guy.

Guess I have to improvise.

"Lets see if she's going anywhere-"

"For the past thirty minutes I watched her look at us."

"Geez, okay then, let's go ask her some questions."

"_Hmph._"

I basically left him behind in the crowd; lessening the distance between the suspect and I. I couldn't exactly make out her appearance until I was within a meter or two from her.

"Excuse me miss."

She either ignored me or did not pick up that sentence.

Though she did turn around; again. Thus revealing features of a somewhat serious woman.

"Yes, officer?"

I was quite taken by surprise by her sudden change from being anxious to disturbingly calm. Like, _wow_.

"You seem worried. Is there something wrong?"

Her face suddenly morphed into a shocked expression before she took off.

Why would she-

"_Jesus Christ Silver_, chase her!"

Behind me, Shadow skated across the floor in high speeds; somehow dodging each civilian in his way.

My legs began to move in a rhythmic motion; my strides lengthening within each step. I could just fly above the crowd, but...

I dunno, I just felt like running.

The suspect was pretty agile for some ordinary citizen. With little energy she slipped through the civilians like a butter knife would through butter. It seemed almost graceful even, resembling moves that a ballerina would perform. Her hood would catch the wind during each dodge, revealing her face.

My knee-high boots began to slap the floor with heavy thuds as my endurance started to decrease. Pants escaped my mouth, my windpipe burning from the intense cardio-exercise I was doing.

I couldn't catch up to her like this.

Summoning up my abilities, by hands began to make a turquoise aura. The crowd began to stare at me with bewildered expressions; then again they were doing that before. An echidna guy was walking in my pathway; rendering my current path to be useless.

The same light from my hands began to engulf him; causing him to float upwards to clear the path. Some more started to part like I'm Moses; parting the waters of the Red Sea. Many others floated due to my awesomeness and badassery. With that, it was relatively a jog to catch up to her.

On the other hand, Shadow was basically within an arm's length from her.

The floating civilians behind me fell as I passed them. Well, I'm pretty sure it did hurt.

My partner suddenly grabbed the hood of the suspect before pulling her to the ground; then proceeded to throw a green energy beam at her face.

She dodged; thankfully, getting up with a back-flip then threw a roundhouse kick at his face. He ducked before it could hit him. His arms caught the leg in a lock; his frown growing with each move.

_SNAP!_

Her leg bent in a very uncomfortable position as her body jolted from the shock of the pain.

"_Blaze!_"

The voice originated from the crowd, yet I could not see the source.

Shadow basically threw the lady on the ground; greatly increasing the pain of the injury. His ears then began to scan the waves of sounds vibrating through the air.

Above him, another cat jumped onto his back; wrapping her legs around his waist. She then threw her torso backwards, causing his center of gravity to shift.

"_Run Blaze!_"

The source was now understood to be that other cat that is now attacking my partner. Although it was hilarious to see him thrashing around, I did have to help him.

So I picked up an empty can from the ground and aimed it at her head. It flew at great speeds through the air. However, when it made contact with her, she dispersed into a column of back mist.

"What-"

The hooded person AKA Blaze had disappeared from her spot, most likely limping in the crowd a good distance from us by now.

I scanned the area for the new person of interest, trying to understand the situation.

She's behind me... Isn't she?

Without hesitation, I turned around to see the same person charging at me. She was very familiar if memory serves me right. I mean, I have seen those 21st century boots before...

I tried to gain control of her, but it was as if she was non-existent-

_Oh, right_. That's the lynx. The lynx I tried to catch, the lynx chosen especially to raise my rank. That lynx.

It was an illusion, so I just stood there seeing that it'll have little to no effect on me.

Out of nowhere, my partner _Umbra, _no wait that's too feminine, _Shadow _landed before me; a fighting stance already in motion.

"_Back up Silver!_"

"But-"

Well of course I turned around, just in time to see the most-likely-the-real-one running away at full speed.

So with a simple flick of my hand, she flew through the glass of a store.

My sidekick turned around just in time to see my most spectacular move of the century.

"Is that the real one?"

"... Yup."

"_Yup?_"

"Erm... Yes sir?"

"Hmph."


End file.
